It's All Over
by Dru-girl
Summary: I start to see images of death, my death. I can't breath, I can't scream, there's fire in my throat, images constantly flashing before my eyes. I see people around running, fleeing, red eyes everywhere. Ghosts appear pointing at me, I know what they want. "It's my time, my turn…" I whisper before all the lights go out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I thought of this story this morning and I just had to write this before I forgot! So enjoy and tell me if I should continue or not…. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own this plot ;)

Rose POV

Chapter 1

"Love fades, mine has." My world shattered, tears filled my eyes and I choked back a sob. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me weak so I say

"Well then Guardian Belikov…I hope you are happy with your choice. I won't bother you ever again; have a nice life. Good bye…" I say barely louder and a whisper, I try to keep my voice from breaking but it's no use. "forever." I walk out of the chapel and once I'm out of sight I sprint towards my room. I open my door and once I am inside I slam it shut. I start to sob; I lean back against the door and sink down to the floor.

_You aren't wanted by anyone… _the voice in my head said. NO! I am wanted I am!

_No you're not even your soul mate doesn't want you around _… before I even realize what I'm doing I get up and head to the bathroom and open the drawer were I keep the old razors Lissa used to use to cut herself with. The darkness takes over and I reach for them and place one on my skin of my wrist I press down drawing blood. I sob again and watching it drip down my hand.

I cut across my wrists 4 times each side, Lissa always said physical pain always made the mental pain go away… it works. I stop myself from cutting again the darkness took control of me I shake my head and look in the mirror. I see a weak girl. I get angry because Rose Hathaway isn't weak she is strong I walk out of the bathroom not bothering to bandage my cuts I continue to walk out of my room and head to the gym. I reach the gym door and throw the doors open no one is there I walk up to a punching bag and start to take all my anger out on it.

_Worthless…. _

_Weak…_

_Nothing…_

_Despicable…_

I punch the bag over and over again my hands start to bleed but I don't care I welcome the pain. I hear nothing, I see nothing but blackness, I let out a scream of frustration and punch harder if it's possible I continue like this more what feels like a few minuets. I block the world out, my anger fueling me to work harder, punch harder, kick harder, work longer. I didn't even notice that _HE_ walked in and was watching me and yelling at me for to stop. I turn and look at him.

"Rose what are you doing?" he asks. I look at the guardians around him looking at me nervously.

"Nothing don't worry yourself Guardian Belikov." I spit the words at him the darkness rearing its ugly head again.

His eyes register my mood and the way I am acting. Lastly he looks at my hands and wrists. "Oh Rose… what did you do?" he looks horrified

"Nothing you need to worry about. You hate me remember."

"I don't hate you…" he walks closer to me, close enough to touch my hands "and this isn't you" he grabs my hand pointing at my wrist.

"You're wrong this is me. This is what I am now." I jerk my hand back from him. And walk towards the doors

"I don't hate you…" I hear him say.

I whip around and yell "Well you certainly don't love me! If you did you wouldn't have done this to me!" I turn back to the doors and start to walk again. I feel dizzy and I stumble. I catch myself by grabbing hold of the wall.

"Rose?" Dimitri says slowing walking over to me "Are you…" he's cut off by me collapsing to the floor. I start to see images of death, my death. I can't breath, I can't scream, there's fire in my throat, images flashing before my eyes. I see people around running, fleeing, red eyes everywhere. Ghosts appear pointing at me, I know what they want.

"It's my time, my turn…" I whisper before all the lights go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here is chapter 2 I hope you like it sorry it's short… :/ R and R if you want to I would really appreciate it! More reviews the faster I'll want to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA sadly but I do own this plot! **

Chapter 2

Rose POV

When I awoke everything seemed dimmer, darker, like shadows surrounded me.

"Rose?" some one says

"Fuck off…" I respond

"She's fine…" one of the guardians say. I get off the floor slightly swaying.

"What the heck happened?" I ask when everything started to get back into focus, it was still dark but I could see clearly.

"You started to shake and you fell to the floor you kept repeating 'it's my time, my turn…'" that's when I remembered what I saw.

"The faces, the images… oh god." I say looking around the room at everyone; they all at me with worried expressions, even Dimitri look worried. Why would he look worried he doesn't love you he said so himself he doesn't care he can't care.

"I….I" I stutter still looking around

"What happened?" asked Dimitri

"I… I saw…"

"What?" he asked "What did you see Roza." I shake my head tears form in my eyes threatening to fall. I back away from everyone, but they get closer to me. I can't let anyone near me I can't let them get hurt. So I turn and run. I sprint away from them , I run towards the woods to the cabin where Dimitri and I finally let ourselves admit we had feelings for each other. It's where I go to think now because it's like he's still with me like he still loves me and nothing has changed…

Why am I seeing things? Why am I seeing this? Is it real? I need to know! I sit on the bed thinking of all the possibilities… I couldn't come to a conclusion so I get up stiff from sitting so long and walk back to the academy. Half way back I feel nauseous, stroigi are near I get into a fighting stance and stealthily walk towards the wards edge. I see them and I strain to hear what they are saying.

"Are the others ready?" one asked

"Yes everyone is ready, we will have the Dragomir princess my sunrise; they'll never know its coming." My eyes widen as I look right at the stroigi I know him I haven't seen him since Spokane…

"Mason…" I whisper shocked. His head whips towards me.

**Sorry for the Cliffy! R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Soo here's chapter 3 I hope you like it I'm sorry its short again :/…. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA I own the plot

Chapter 3

Rose POV

"GET HER!" he yelled and I ran away towards the guardian headquarters. My head reeling from everything I've seen in the past few hours. First my death then Mason is back from the dead in the worst way possible. I reach headquarters and burst through the doors all the guardians stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I said one word before running out of the door to find Lissa.

"Buerra!" I heard all the foot steps behind me as I ran. I looked around and saw Guardians battling Stroigi but I kept running. I looked through the bond and saw that Lissa was sitting in a secluded picnic area with Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. I was so busy looking into Lissa's head I didn't see the Stroigi.

I came back to my own head as the Stroigi took me down the breath was knocked out of me. I tried to stake him but he held my hands above my head I struggled against his hold but I couldn't break free.

"Pretty little Dhampir" he said smirking getting closer to my neck " to bad I have to kill you we could have so much if you were immortal…" I felt his fangs against my skin and then he bit me, endorphins flowing into my body. It felt so good my brain turned foggy and I remembered I had to get Lissa so with every once of strength in me I shoved the Stroigi off me; jumped up and plunged the stake in his heart.

"Go to Hell" I say. I gingerly touch my neck and feel a huge cut from where his fangs were in my skin, he pretty much ripped a chunk of my neck out when I shoved him off of me… "Perfect… just my luck." I start running again towards where I saw Lissa. I reached her in 2 minutes. When I ran up the group they looked alarmed, Eddie jumped up and went over to me.

"What in the world happened Rose?" he asked pointing at my neck.

"Stroigi…. On campus and they're looking for Liss… and… Mason's one of them…" I reply

"What…" he said agony in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Eddie…" I say as I walk up to Liss "We need to get you the safe room now" I say to her she nods and grabs Christian's hand we start running towards the safe room where Lissa and the other Moroi will stay till the attack is over. So far we have been lucky only 2 Stroigi have attacked us but Eddie and I took them out before they could hurt anyone.

"We're almost there…" I say; and then hell broke loose

OK sooo I wanna try something new to get some more ideas for this story… if you would like to review please do or you could send me an idea you would like me to include in the story! Ok so that's all from me right now thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

Chapter 4

"Crap!" I say as 10 Stroigi block our path towards the safe room. "Eddie get them to the safe room and don't come back no matter what."

"I can't leave you I'm not going to lose another friend!" he yells at me

"Awe at least someone misses me." Says Mason smirking at me

"Eddie that's an order get them to safety and don't look back!" I yell as if Mason hadn't spoken. "Please" I look at Dimitri and silently tell him to help Eddie, he nods understanding.

I run at the Stroigi alone, I took out the first one easily. Out if the corner of my eye I see Eddie and Dimitri get the Moroi into the safe room, I could cry for joy because I know Liss is safe. I continue to fight the Stroigi I have 4 left. I'm getting sloppy because I'm tired and I'm dizzy from the blood loss the Stroigi caused earlier. I was busy kicking this stroigi in the stomach to notice Mason come up behind me. I didn't know what was happening till it was too late. Mason had me in his arms. I struggled to get away but couldn't his arms tightened around me making me gasp in pain. _Crap!_ Was all I could think.

Eddie POV

I had to get the Moroi to safety but I wanted to help Rose I didn't want to lose another friend… I walked into the safe room with the Moroi; Dimitri walked in after me the door closing behind him.

"I'm going to help Rose. I can't let her fight them by herself." I walk towards the door and grab the handle to open it but it doesn't budge. "Crap!" I curse "It won't open!"

"Is this the Queen's safe room?" asked Dimitri

"Yes" said Lissa.

"Then you can't open it at all its meant to keep the queen safe no one gets out or in." says Dimitri

"NO! I yell and bang my hand on the door "We need to help her it's 10 against 1 she needs our help!" I see Dimitri get up to look through the peek hole that guardians used to survey the area while still in the safety of the room.

I rest my forehead on the door praying Rose comes out of this ok; when I hear Lissa gasp I turn and look at her as does everyone else. She looks like Rose when she is dragged into Lissa's head, kind of blank look but still alive.

"I'm in her head…" she whispers.

"Rose's head? You're in Rose's head? How is that possible?" I ask

"I don't know! LOOK OUT!" she yells we all look around but it's Dimitri who goes to the peek hole and he turns pale.

"What happened!" I ask worried

"Mason has her…"

"Christ!" Christian and I say at the same time. I forgot he was here; I know he care about Rose they've really grown to love each other in the sense of a brother sister relationship.

Dimitri POV

I watch out the peek hole as Mason grabs my Roza. I can't believe I lied to her, saying my love has faded as if that were even possible. I'm worried my Roza will never know my true feelings for her I was just trying to protect her from myself… I watch as my love struggles to get away. I see her yelling at Mason while he mocks her. My blood boils at the thought of me not being able to help her…

I look into her scared eyes, some how she sees me watching her with love written all over my face, love and pain. She notices this and a sob escapes her as she looks into my eyes. Mason follows her line of sight and looks me in the eye. He smirks moving his mouth to her neck and biting down she yells out in pain as does Lissa who is still seeing this through Rose's eyes.

A murderous look comes on to my face as I watch Mason stop drinking Roza's blood I want to kill him I want to bust out of this room and save my Roza but I can't and that kills me. Mason looks at me once more before grabbing Rose's head and neck. Her eyes widen as they stare into mine. She mouths something to me but I can't understand it. While I was trying to figure out what she said I didn't know what happened. All I heard was a crack and I saw my Roza fall to the floor unmoving…

"NOO!" Lissa and I cry at the same time I look at Mason he is smirking looking right at me… but all I could do was stare at my beautiful Roza who was limp and pale on the ground.

I finally understood what she said to me just a minuet before…

_I love you Dimitri…Forever…_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry I didn't put an author's note on the last chapter but I got a few reviews asking if I was ending it there or if that really just happened sooo I hope you enjoy this next chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own the plot

Lissa POV

Chapter 5

I saw threw Rose's eyes as Mason bit her neck I felt her pain and yelled out clutching my neck. I could see Dimitri looking out the peek window of the room and he looked like he wanted to murder Mason. I heard Rose's thoughts they were confused about the look on his face and I heard what he told her earlier I felt her emotions… but I saw Dimitri's face the look in his eyes right now as Mason held her he lied to her about his feeling towards her.

I can tell Rose realized this by looking into his eyes. She mouths "I love you… forever." To him but he doesn't understand at first. Why would she say that to him its not like they'll never see each other again…

_Crack!_

"NOOO!" I yell as I'm sucked out of Rose's head into my own. I start seeing black spots and everything starts spinning… I can't believe Rose is dead… she can't be dead… blackness covers my vision I feel myself fall backwards and into unconsciousness.

***** A few days later *****

I awoke in the clinic with Christian at my side.

"Hey honey…" he says I look into his eyes they're red from crying

"What… what happened… after… after Rose…" I couldn't finish the sentence

"Her body wasn't there… we have to assume that she's… she's been…" he trailed off not looking me in the eyes.

"No… I would know… the bond would be…" I stopped midsentence. I could sense her… I could sense Rose… I shouldn't be able to if she was dead or Stroigi which can only mean one thing.

"Lissa… Honey are you ok?" Christian asks. The door opens and in walks Dimitri, he looks horrible worse than I do.

"How are you feeling Princess?" he asks me but before I could respond I'm sucked into Rose's head. I could have cried for joy when I saw she was ok…

_Rose can you hear me?_

_Lissa?_

_Yes I'm so glad you're okay! I thought we lost you!_

_He just knocked me out Liss I'm fine. _

_Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Like how I can see into your head?_

_Yes! I don't know how but I am seeing what you're seeing. _

_How… how is everyone…_

_Dimitri is in bad shape he looks so broken… he still loves you… he lied because he thought it would help you forget about him and it would get rid of the guilt he feels about what he did when he was a Stroigi. _

_I know he loves me still I saw it in his eyes when Mason bit me._

_We're gonna find you we're gonna get you back. _The door bursts open in the room where Rose is being held. Mason walks in and straight for Rose.

"Hello Rose how are you this fine morning." He smirks at her walking closer he chains one of her hands to the bed post so she can't escape. "Long time no see"

"Not long enough." Rose splits back at him.

"I'm hurt Rosie… I thought you loved me…" he didn't sound sad just entertained

"Why would I ever love a monster like you?" Rose's head jerked to the side and I felt the pain too he just slapped her. "You just slapped me… you freaking slapped me!"

"Could do a lot worse my pretty little flower." He said his face so close to Rose's but she didn't look away she didn't want to appear weak. He put his lips to her ear and whispered "I can make you love me… I can't make you do anything I want." And that's when the torture began


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know I'm awful for not updating and I'm soooooooooo SORRY! I've been a bit busy and I know that's no excuse but I will update now sooooooo sorry for the wait but here's Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R! PLEASE!

Warning: slightly M scene at the beginning of the chapter sooo just a heads up. Its not that bad I just wanted to let you all know.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VA! JUST THIS PLOT LINE

Previously on It's all Over: _Dimitri is in bad shape he looks so broken… he still loves you… he lied because he thought it would help you forget about him and it would get rid of the guilt he feels about what he did when he was a Stroigi. _

_I know he loves me still I saw it in his eyes when Mason bit me._

_We're gonna find you we're gonna get you back. The door bursts open in the room where_ _Rose is being held. Mason walks in and straight for Rose. _

"_Hello Rose how are you this fine morning." He smirks at her walking closer he chains one of her hands to the bed post so she can't escape. "Long time no see"_

"_Not long enough." Rose splits back at him. _

"_I'm hurt Rosie… I thought you loved me…" he didn't sound sad just entertained _

"_Why would I ever love a monster like you?" Rose's head jerked to the side and I felt the pain too he just slapped her. "You just slapped me… you freaking slapped me!"_

"_Could do a lot worse my pretty little flower." He said his face so close to Rose's but she didn't look away she didn't want to appear weak. He put his lips to her ear and whispered "I can make you love me… I can make you do anything I want." And that's when the torture began _

Chapter 6

Rose POV

"STOP! MASON STOP PLEASE!" I scream "PLEASE!" tears stream down my face the only man I've been with this way was Dimitri and now Mason was forcing himself on me and it makes me sick to be with anyone but Dimitri in this way. I try pushing him away from but his grip only tightens on my hips. I know there will be a bruise where his hands are tomorrow but I still try to get away. I manage to kick him where no man should be kicked but I have to get away. I sprint off the bed towards the door. I pull on the handle trying to open it but it won't budge.

I feel my head get whipped back because Mason grabbed a hand full of my hair.

"You little…! You're gonna pay for that!" he dragged me over to the bed by my hair. I scream and cry; I claw at his hands to try to get him to let go but he only drags her up onto the bed. Mason straddles my waist and forcefully pulls my shirt over my head he leans down so his face is right in front of mine. "You're going to like this and if you say a word I'll make it worse." He snarls "Understood?" he asks but I don't respond… big mistake on my part. Mason slaps me across the face "UNDERSTOOD!" he says again. I whimper and nod my head. "Good…" he trails off and continues where he left off…

Lissa POV

"STOP! MASON STOP PLEASE!" I scream "PLEASE!" tears stream down my face. I'm still in Rose's head and I'm seeing everything happen. It makes me sick and I feel all the pain she feels… I scream from the pain of my body being dragged across the floor by my hair… not it's not me it's Rose… I have to get out of her head…I close my eyes and focus on going back to my body.

When I open my eyes I'm back with Christian and Dimitri. "Liss what happened? One minuet you were fine and then you're screaming stop Mason stop please over and over again… I was so afraid I didn't know what was happening…" Christian says eyes filling with tears. I pull him into a hug and he holds me tightly but I don't speak…

"What happened Lissa…?" Dimitri asks "speak to us."

I start to cry. "She's alive…" I say through my tears

"Who?" asks Dimitri his eyes light up in hope that I mean Rose.

"Rose… but…" I say looking at him with a sad expression. His eyes darken as quickly as they had brightened thinking I mean she's been turned. "She isn't Stroigi if that's what you're thinking." I say to him sniffling and hiccupping from my crying.

"Then what's wrong…" he asks desperate "Please I have to know she's ok…"

"She's… she's… Mason is… he's…" I can't finish because I start crying.

"What is he doing to Rose Lissa? Please tell me what is he doing to her." He says looking me in the eyes.

I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes and say "He's… He's raping her…" I look away from his eyes they're so broken they shattered when I told him what torture Rose was enduring. I sob "It was her screams and pleas for help…"

Dimitri falls to his knees "No…" he whispers his head in his hands, and his body shaking from sobs…

A/N Ok so sorry for the intense scene I've never written anything like that and I'm not a writer who goes into detail about that stuff sooo ya I just wanted you guys to know what was happening without being into it! Thx for reading !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey soo I have no excuse for not updating I've had some writers block so none of my stories have been updated but I promise I will update as much as I can! So heres chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it! R&R please it helps me update! And I need some ideas for the upcoming chapters soo if you guys have any ideas or twists that you would like to see in the story review and tell me what you would like to happen I'll try to incorporate them into the story ! I will give credit to you if I incorporate your idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Just the plot!

Chapter 7

Rose POV 8 and ½ months later

I've been here for just over 8 months and it's been hell… and to top it off I'm pregnant thanks to that ass Mason. He's come into my cell everyday to make sure I haven't tried to escape or kill myself… speak of the devil Mason walks in and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"How's my little girl?" he says looking at my stomach which is the size of a beach ball about to burst. I'm due any day now and I'm scared as hell as to how she'll turn out will she be Stroigi or a Moroi or a Dhampir Stroigi mix, I'm sure I'll love her or at least I hope I do… I know she's strong possibly to strong her kicks have left bruises on my stomach and ribs "I asked a question!" yells Mason slapping my across the face with bruising force.

"Fine! She's fine!" I say cowering away, who would have thought I Rose Hathaway, would ever cower from something. He smiles and nods his head, then walks out leaving me to wallow in my own self pity. I lean against the wall my bed is against, I close my eyes.

_Why haven't they found me yet!_ I think to my self

_Because they think your dead or turned…_

_Because they don't want you back…_

_Things are better without you there…_

_Who would want you back now that a Stroigi knocked you up…? _I shake my head and open my eyes, and lay back to try to fall asleep.

The familiar fuzzy feeling of a spirit dream comes on and when it's fully materializes I'm back at academy at the cabin…

"Rose!" I turn at the sound of my name and I see Lissa and… Dimitri?

"Lissa!" I quickly waddle of to her and hug her with bone crushing force "Dimitri…" I say looking at him afraid to hug him because I don't know if he'll want me. He walks over to me and hugs me and kisses my temple

"I've missed you so much Roza… I'm sorry for what I said to you I thought I was helping you…" I silenced him with a kiss

"I know I'm sorry I miss you too…" I say tears falling from my eyes. "Lissa how did you get him here with you?" I ask

"I've been practicing non stop so we could find out where you were…" she says "you're pregnant." She continues stating the obvious.

"Yea 8 and a half months actually I could burst at any moment."

"From when Mason…." She trailed off and I nodded "Boy or girl?"

"Girl" I say looking down "And I don't know what she'll turn out to be…" my voice shakes "Her kicks hurt a lot so I know she's strong."

"What if she's Stroigi?" Lissa asks

"I don't know what I'll do… I don't want to kill my child" I say protectively placing my hands on my stomach.

"Rose if it's a Stroigi… you'll have no choice…." She says trailing off

"I WILL NOT KILL MY CHILD!" I yell at her

"Roza calm down…" Dimitri says looking me in the eyes "Do you know where they're keeping you?" he says trying to change the subject

"I'm the same basement where Christian, Eddie, Mia, Mason and I were held in Spokane." I say glaring at Lissa

"Ok We'll be there as soon as we can…" Dimitri didn't get to finish back I was bent over in pain

"AHHH!" I scream "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! NOW YOU CHOOSE TO COME OUT! NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME!" I shriek

OK Sooo sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to end it somewhere…. Until next time!  
R&R please! And remember I need some ideas for the upcoming chapters soo if you guys have any ideas or twists that you would like to see in the story review and tell me what you would like to happen I'll try to incorporate them into the story ! I will give credit to you if I incorporate your idea!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time….. but here's chapter 8 I hope you love it or at least like it R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own the plot!

Rose POV

I woke up gasping clutching my stomach in pain.

"Help please! Help me!" I yell as tears rush down my cheeks "Please! It hurts! MASON!" the door opens and I look up at the person who entered. Mason stands there smirking at my pain

"You called for me…" he replies lazily like nothing is happening

"I… I need help please… it hu…hurts so much." I sob and for a second I see the old Mason, my best friend Mason who would do anything for the ones he loved, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"I'm sorry Rosie but there is nothing I can do…" he says with fake concern and he shrugs his shoulders turning back towards the door.

"You're leaving me here alone to give birth! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! P…PL… PLEASE MASON!"

"Bye bye Rosie" he leaves with out a second look back.

Tears don't stop flowing slowly the pain increases and my mind keeps repeating

_Alone… _

_Alone… _

_Alone…_

_Alone… _

******2 days later******

The pain is so intense now… I've tried to push but nothing happens, something is wrong and I don't know what to do…

Dimitri POV

Its been two days since we contacted Rose and we're outside ready to raid. Lissa insisted on coming because she said she can heal Rose if anything is wrong.

"On 3" whispers Hans "1…2…3!"

We bust down the doors and run inside, there aren't many Stroigi here which is good for us. I guard Lissa while we move towards the basement where Rose is being held, we reach the stairs and we hear a scream.

"Rose!" Lissa cries running ahead of me towards the door the noise came from. "ROSE!" she yells

"HELP! PLEASE!" she cries. My heart breaks hearing her like this, I run at the door and break it down. In side Rose is on the bed, face red with sweat and tears ruining down in tracks. Theres blood on the sheets.

"Roza…" I can't finish because she screams

"DIMITRI SAVE HER PLEASE! I NEED HER OUT PLEASE!"

"Push Rose push!" says Lissa

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!"

"Roza! Roza look at me…" she does "You can do this come on I can see her head just a little bit more." I say calmly

"No I can't I can't do it!" she cries

"You can Roza come on push!" she nods and tries but doesn't get anywhere "Roza big push I know you can do this." She takes a deep breath and pushes.

Lissa POV

"Push Rose push!" I say and she yells back at me. I turn away and look towards the door where I see two guardians fighting to hold Mason down.

"Hold him down! And give me your stake!" I yell at them, for a second they look confused but they do as I say. I lace spirit into the stake and walk towards Mason. "I'm sorry I have to do this but we need the old Mason back…" I lift the stake and…

Rose and Mason POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mason POV

There's this bright light and burning and all of a sudden it's gone. I look around and see Lissa standing there next to me

"It's ok Mason… its ok now." I pull here into a hug and cry silently

"What have I done…" I whisper in her ear

Rose POV

I scream as I push once more and then I collapse back onto the bed the pain is gone and now there's silence. Then the most beautiful thing happens; I hear my daughter cry for the first time.

"Roza she's beautiful…" Dimitri says with tears in his eyes, he walks over by my head so I can see her clearly. She really is beautiful her auburn hair has lots of red highlights, her eyes are brown like mine, her skin is slightly tanned like mine.

"Avalon Vasilisa Hathaway." I say smiling at my baby girl. My eyes start to close on their own and blackness reaches around me and I see Lissa's family_. No I can't go now! My baby! I have to take care of my baby! It can't be over! _

"Roza!" I hear Dimitri shout but I can't respond it gets darker and darker till there's nothing left.

_It's all over…_


End file.
